Episode 10
In the Mirror (イン･ザ･ミラー In za Mirā) is the tenth episode of the Golden Time anime series, which aired on December 5, 2013. Synopsis Ghost Banri, having awakened back in his physical body, feels the urge to see Linda. He slips and falls, hitting his chin on the floor. He returns to being "new" Banri, and sees in the mirror Kouko gave him that he has cut his chin. Despite not being a serious injury, Banri feels ill. He discovers the hidden picture of Linda and himself is missing. He tries to go to the hospital by himself, but Nana finds him and takes him there. On the way home he tells Nana that he had the wrong idea about her, and that she is actually really nice. She listens with her usual cool attitude. Once home, she passes him off to a waiting Linda, who accuses her of beating up Banri. Nana tells Linda that she only helped him, and leaves Linda and Banri by themselves. Linda takes care of Banri for a while, feeding him water and medicine. Banri reflects on the conflict of emotions he experiences about Linda and Kouko. Kouko arrives with a bouquet of roses and accuses Banri of cheating because he's alone in his apartment with Linda. Banri and Linda are taken aback until Kouko reveals she's kidding, tossing the roses aside. 2D-kun and Mitsuo arrive and jokingly argue over who caught the bouquet and will get married first. Kouko assures everyone present that she was really kidding, and that she knows that Banri would never cheat on her. She goes a little over the top about the subject, and gets chided by Linda who tells her to cut it out. Kouko, in turn, chides Banri for not telling her that Nana lived next door, but forgives him anyway. She also thanks Linda for taking care of Banri, but Mitsuo suspects she is not being honest about her true feelings. They begin to argue, but Linda stops them for Banri's sake. Kouko admits that having another woman take care of him before she could get there did make her a little jealous. Linda admits that Nana took care of him first. Everyone discusses summer vacation plans, and decides to go to the beach together. Later that night, Banri awakens and finds Kouko still there and watching over him. Kouko apologizes for not taking care of him properly and making a fuss when he was not feeling well. She becomes depressed, telling Banri that she could never be a good girlfriend. Banri gives her an assuring hug, and asks if she's not entirely over her own cold yet. She assures him that she couldn't have come and seen him if that were the case. She admits that she wanted to go to the beach only with him, and asks if he will take her when he's better. She further states that "it doesn't have to be Paris", referring to her ideal "first time" location. Banri promises that he will take her once summer vacation arrives. Characters *Banri Tada *Kouko Kaga *Linda *Sato Takaya *Mitsuo Yanagisawa *Banri's Spirit *Nana Category:Episodes